Free Loop
by Solin Staly
Summary: Soy Seamus Finnigan, un chico "guapo"  joder, no lo dudes, Yuri!  y guay. resulta... que tengo en mente a una chica bastante complicada, hermione Granger. ¿que dicen ustedes? ¿podre conseguirla?


Estoy un poco acostumbrado a llamar fuera de su nombre  
>No voy a verte esta noche, así que puede dejar de ir loco<br>Pero no sabemos lo suficiente, me sale un día un poco perezoso  
>Hey sí<p>

-Joder, que no es lo mismo –digo algo acongojado, por merlín que estaba nervioso y la única persona que me entendía era él. Si, mi mejor amigo. Con quien me sinceraba, quien me ayudaba con mis inseguridades… era a quien le debía parte de mi hombría (aunque, claro, jamás se lo diría).

-mujeres son mujeres –dijo él simplemente, recordándome lo que le había dicho cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al mayor reto de su vida. Conquistar a Ginevra Weasley (en el sentido irónico de reto, llevarse a esa a la cama era más fácil que conjurar un expelliarmus).

-pero no estamos hablando de cualquier mujer –puntualicé poniendo énfasis en la palabra "cualquier". –es ella… Hermione Granger. –la última palabra la solté rápidamente, como si me fuera a quemar la garganta. Le había mandado una carta, tipo admirador secreto. No acostumbro a hacer esas cursilerías, pero la Granger está realmente difícil y me obsesioné con ella, es todo. Una cartita citándola en el aula de historia de la magia. Su lugar favorito, quizás pensará que soy Nico Crouch o alguien de ese tipo. Rata de biblioteca..

-ni que fuera tanto, -dijo Dean inclinándose en el asiento. Pude ver sus ojos achocolatados, brillanntes y resplandesientes. Me mareé un poco pero mantuve el equilibrio. –solo es una chica como todas.

-huelo bien? –pregunté para cambiar un poco el tema, no quería seguir peleando por aquella tontería. Dean se acercó a mí, me comenzó a olfatear y asintió con la cabeza.

-te acompaño, no vaya a ser que te nos desmalles en el camino y Hermione se quede sin cita. –sonrió notablemente y me esforcé por hacer lo mismo.

¿Hermione me daría una cachetada al yo revelarle mis intenciones?

He estado a través de fabulosas para luchar contra mi pueblo un nombre  
>Voy a estar mañana se inclinó si no me dejan como a los dos el mismo<br>Pero no sabemos lo suficiente, me sale un día un poco perezoso  
>Hey sí<p>

Allí estaba, imponente y solitaria como siempre. Hermione Granger se apollaba en la pared, con los ojos algo inchados. De seguro por lo de Ron y Lavs. No era secreto para mí que esa le tenía ganas al pelirrojo. Lo noto en la mirada. Soy experto en eso. Asi que si me desea no tardaré en notarlo y eso quizás me de el avance.

-ya estamos compañero –dijo Dean alegremente palmeándome la espalda. Yo sonreí. –si quieres te acompaño y hacemos un trío… -al ver mi cara de furia, rápidamente añadió –era broma, Seamus. ¡mucha suerte!.

Lo vi perderse por la esquina. Alto, musculoso, con una piel increíblemente bronceada y sin ningún grano. Admiraba e a ese chico. Lástima que no supiera sacarle partido a sus atributos. Yo en cambio, podía ser bajito y pecoso, podía tener el pelo lacio y de color arena, pero me arreglaba y lo más importante, disfrutaba la vida. Si total era una sola, ¿y si me daba el sida qué? Quedaría con la consciencia tranquila de que la pasé bien todos los años de mi juventud.

Aunque no se pudiera decir lo mismo de la muchacha que se encontraba dentro de aquella sala. Ella era recatada, prudente, nunca pasó a llevar a nadie y sobre todo, jamás jugó con los sentimientos de una persona.

Basta de tonterías, Finnigan, entra ya.* dijo una voz en mi cerebro. La sangre irlandésa que corría por mis venas me decía que todo saldría bien. Recordé, para darme ánnimos, las palabras de mi amigo Dean. ¡soy un maricón!.

Me arreglé un poco más, y con una sonrisa satisfecha irrumpí en el aula, haciendo notar mi presencia con un carraspeo

-ah… tu… ¿qué?  
>-dijo volteando y fijando sus ojos castaños en mí. Sonreí y me aproximé más a ella. No podía ser tan precipitado, sabía que con ella debía hacerlo muy lento.<p>

-¿qué tál? –saludé con galantería. Me aceguré de que la puerta quedase bien cerrada y de que no se viera mucho por las ventanas. No me hacía mucha gracia que el futuro fotógrafo de la prensa sensacionalista Colin Creevey me tomara una foto en el estado en el que me encuentro.

Porque es difícil para mí perder  
>En mi vida he encontrado sólo el tiempo dirá<br>Y se darán cuenta de que podemos bebé  
>Podemos hacer un soporte de una noche, sí<p>

-Se-Seamus no entiendo qué haces aquí –dijo recuperando el aplomo. Creía tener el control de la situación, o eso se veía en su mirada, pero yo estaba allí para demostrarle que estaba equivocada, completamente equivocada. A veces el instinto le ganaba a la razón, bueno en mi caso casi siempre pero tendría que armarme de paciencia para que ella lo viera de la misma manera. No se de donde salió mi obsesión por esa chica tan difícil, tal vez cuando la vi lanzarle los canarios en la cabeza a Ron… si, fue un espectáculo digno de ver. Entonces me di cuenta de que era una chica muy temperamental (desde antes lo sabía claro, me dediqué a molestarla casi 5 años), pero ahora era grande, y bella, e inteligente… ¿y cómo sería en la cama? Era algo que yo, Seamus Finnigan debía, necesitaba saber..

En menos de una semana.

-¿no lo ve? –dije con tranquilidad acercándome más, de modo que estábamos a pocos pasos ahora. –ese papel que tiene en la mano, señorita Granger ¿quién lo escribió?. –utilicé un tono que a ella le agradó, porque sonrió divertida antes de mirar el papel, que supuse se sabría de memoria ya que la vi leyéndolo toda la hora de almuerzo.

-pues… ¿fue usted, señor Finnigan? –dijo confundida, se me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez esperaba a un príncipe azul.

-¡5 puntos para griffindor por su astucia, Granger! –no le iba a dar lo que deseaba. Preferí jugar con el sarcasmo ya que ella me conocía. Si, al Seamus que le quitaba los pinches y salía corriendo, al que entre risitas no la dejaba concentrarse en historia de la magia… no a ese tarado romántico al que estoy tratando de suplantar.

-pues creo que me marcho ya, los deberes me esperan. –en su voz había una mezcla de escepticismo y diversión mientras caminaba hacía la puerta decidida. No, definitivamente no. No me lo iba a permitir, porque yo no perdía.

-espera –la agarré con delicadeza del antebrazo, entonces volteó y vi su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ahora lo tenía claro. Estaría muy pronto entre los muslos de Hermione Jean Granger, la sabelo-todo de Hogwarts.

Y es difícil para mí perder en mi vida  
>He encontrado fuera de su derecho de la piel cerca del fuego<br>Que podemos bebé  
>Podemos cambiar y sentirse bien<p>

-¿qué quieres? –su voz era un susurro amortiguado, yo estaba moviendo mi mano por su brazo lentamente. No se me iba a escapar, Hermione simplemente no se me iba a resistir. Recordé bagamente a Padma Patil, la hice mía precisamente en aquella sala. También se me hizo algo difícil, pero el amor fue más fuerte. Si, después me di cuenta de mi error. Yo solo quería una noche, ella me amó desde que éramos críos. Fueron tres meses insoportables… las hermanas Patil son cosa seria, realmente.

-mmm… ¿estás segura que quieres que te lo confiese? –dije en un tono muy bajito y lento. Sus megillas se tiñeron de rojo, signo inequívoco de que había captado el mensaje. Qé alegría. Podría prepararme para la cachetada cuanto antes… o salir corriendo ahora. Total, soldado que arranca, sirve para otra guerra, o eso me dijeron…

¡espíritu griffindor! ¡ven a mí, te necesito! *pensé algo risueño. Ella notó mi sonrisa y sonrió también.

-mira si lo que quieres es... –se calló de repente, dos voces alegres y cantarinas se acercaban riendo animadamente. Hermione se puso blanca, supuse que por el hecho de que la fueran a descubrir tarde merodeando por los pasillos. La cosa no estaba muy buena con esto de que el innombrable volvió, todos desconfíamos de todos y no es de extrañarse.

-solo son Ron y Lavs –dije para tranquilizarla, sin saber que diciendo eso metí la pata hasta el fondo. Su rostro mostró una mueca de tristeza reflexiva, y tratando de sonar normal dijo

-lo se… pero él es prefecto, no debería estar aquí.

¡mira quién habla! –dije alegremente, había que ser hipócrita para decir todo eso… -nuestra prefecta viéndose a escondidas con su compañero… ¿cómo le llama usted a eso?.

-yo no sabía, no es justo.

-¿qué sabe usted de justicia? –musité acercándome un poco más. –abrázame, hace frío.

-se-según mis cre-creencias la justicia es todo lo recto, lo correcto. –dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. No me lo respondió, pero nampoco se apartó. Comencé a perder el miedo de que me abofetease. Pensé una respuesta estratéjica, con esa chica había que estar preparado para todo.

-según lo que aparece en el libro de platón, la justicia no tiene definición, señorita Granger. –dije con mucha seguridad. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y yo me reí recostando mi cabeza en el hombro de la chica. –por ejemplo si yo te toco el tracero y tu me demandas, estaría la justicia de parte de ambos. –me reí ante esa idea al ver que ponía cara de horror.

-¿de dónde sacaste esa justicia tan retorcida? –me preguntó queriendo separarse de mí y mirándome con ojos llameantes. -¡con la justicia no se juega!.

-mira –expliqué con amabilidad, no sabía de donde estaba sacando tanta inspiración –tu podrías alegar que fui un degenerado, un obseno lo que quieras y estarías en todo tu derecho. Yo… en cambio, podría alegar que lo necesitaba.. y sería justo lo que necesito.

Soy un poco acostumbrado a vagar fuera de la lluvia  
>Usted me puede salir mañana si se adapta a hacer lo mismo<br>Pero no sabemos lo suficiente, necesito alguien que deja el día  
>Hey sí<p>

Ella se estremeció. Yo comencé a juguetear con su cabello, la acción había comenzado aunque claro, ella no se había dado cuenta. Yo, que soy sensible a las vibraciones de aire, al ambiente en tensión y todos esos pormenores, podría jurar que su nerviosismo huele como a aire húmedo, y hay algo más húmedo en ella. Sonrío notablemente ante esa idea y me pongo feliz al ver que no se mueve, todo lo contrario, se deja hacer. Después de todo, Hermione no era tan difícil como me la había temido.

-hei, qué tal si...? –susurro, pero ella pone un dedo solitario en mis labios para silenciarme. El contacto es cálido, y mi cuerpo se tensa. Al fin comienzo a disfrutar. Qiero girarle el rostro para besarla por fin… mas me doy cuenta de que Algo estaba saliendo mal, al parecer. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su megilla. ¡joder! ¿era posible?.

-se-Seamus, Ron… -fue lo único que se entendió de ella antes de que me abrazara. Pero no era un abrazo como me lo esperaba que destilase pasión ni deseo, de hecho pensé que iba a besarme, pero recargó la cabeza en mi hombro y yo la acaricié con suavidad. Si, era mi compañera y debía apollarla. Aunque aún guardaba esperanzas de lo agradable que esta noche podría resultar para ambos.

-increíble –dijo ella con la voz perdida entre mis pliegues de ropa. -¡jamás pensé que podría haber hablado de justicia contigo!.

-hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes. –dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros con fingida modestia. Jamás le diría que Dean fue el que me había dicho aquello, y ni siquiera estaba seguro si fue platón el que lo decía, ¡pudo haber sido cualquier otro chiflado de los que le gustaban a ese tarado!.

-¿si? –dijo ella. –te juzgué premeditadamente, entonces. Me gustaría conocerte.

-déjame enseñarte algo de mí entonces, para que nadie te cuente… -dije mientras miraba hacía el techo de la sala, pero mis manos comenzaron a bagar por su vientre.

-de acuerdo. –dijo ella con la mirada perdida y una débil, pero perceptible sonrisa de complicidad.

Y es allí cuando le giro el rostro y disfruto del momento. Siento su cálido aliento en mi boca y dejo mis labios entreabiertos, de modo que a ella la recorra la misma excitación que a mí. Me humedecí con la lengua los labios con una lentitud y parsimonia admirables, y luego, muy despacito y calmadamente, los rocé con los de ella, algo resecos. Mi boca comenzó a moverse al compáz de los latidos de mi corazón. Sentía todo hormigueo dentro de mí, y la agarré de la nuca, para que no se me alejara. Si, lo estaba disfrutando. Lo siguiente que supe fue que ella, al contrario de lo que todos pensáramos, si sabía besar. Tal vez Víctor le habría enseñado… pero no era tan santurrona como me la esperaba. Cuando su boca se abrió para que yo disfrutara de su sabor, volvió a recorrerme un estremecimiento.

Y me pregunté, ¿sería a caso virgen?

Porque es difícil para mí perder  
>En mi vida he encontrado sólo el tiempo dirá<br>Y se darán cuenta de que podemos bebé  
>Podemos hacer un soporte de una noche, sí<p>

Nos separamos. Era el segundo beso que ella me daba y se sentía bien, si que era satisfactorio besar a esa rata de biblioteca. Me apollé en la pared, regularizando un poco mi respiración.

-la cabeza fría, Hermione. La cabeza fría… -susurró, al parecer para ella misma. Me dio ternura. Si, no me había pasado eso ni con Padma ni con ninguna otra porque a pesar de todo, Hermione había sido la más inocente.

-si eres racional no va a resultar, bebé. –musité en su oído, mordisqueando suavemente. Estremecimientos sacudieron su cuerpo y yo comencé a tocar por sobre la túnica. Mis manos se dirigieron hasta sus pechos. Uno primero luego el otro y ambos, comencé a masajear lentamente. Ella se volvió a estremecer y yo también. Merlín, que no soy de fierro y esa Granger si que me estaba poniendo mal, desesperado. Comencé a mover mis caderas, para que mi polla chocase contra sus nalgas. Comencé a jadear con suavidad, necesitaba de un toque o algo, de algún roce de sus manos… *por favor, Hermione, tu sexto sentido femenino, no puedo hacerlo todo yo…* pero no hace nada, solo se dedica a disfrutar del placer que mis manos le provocan y la entiendo, se que soy irresistible pero necesito de algo. A estas alturas Padma ya me tenía sin ropa.

-Hermione… voltea, ven nena.

-¡no me llames así! –dijo enfadada pero ¿era posible? Estaban a punto de tener sexo y quería que la llamara Granger… esta chica era imposible, y de súbito un rubor cubrió mis megillas. Me mordí el labio inferior. Ya estaba, me había dejado con las ganas y se me había pasado. Dios que decepción. O tal vez no. Ella comenzó a besarme otra vez y allí aproveché para poner su pequeña y frágil mano en mi miembro. Ai, necesitaba aquel contacto. Comencé a moverme y como creí que la cosa debía ser justa (por algo estábamos hablando de justicia), puse mi mano en su intimidad sin una pizca de respeto. Nunca lo tuve asi que… ¿qué más daba ahora?.

Nuestras ropas estaban en el suelo ya. Ella se había encargado de quitarme la mía, con una destreza admirable. Yo con un movimiento ya la tenía desnuda frente a mí. Comencé a admirar todo lo que el tarado de Ron se había perdido. Una piel blanquecina, que se ajustaba a su figura esbelta. Unos pechos llenos, redondos y formados. Sus pezones estaban erectos, preparados para que yo los mordiese y lamiese… estaba delicioso. Seguí descendiendo por el cuerpo de mi compañera… me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿sabes como hacerlo? –Hermione parecía nerviosa y yo reí.

-déjamelo, soy un especialista. Bombón. La tumbé en el escritorio y si, oh, fabuloso. Tendría por fin la noche con la que estaba delirando desde hace… ¿una semana?.

Y es difícil para mí perder en mi vida  
>He encontrado fuera de su derecho de la piel cerca del fuego<br>Que podemos bebé  
>Podemos cambiar y sentirse bien<p>

Subíala escalera del dormitorio de los chicos, satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Si, fue excelente Granger. Una chica más, diría Dean, y le encontraba más razón de la que se esperó.. ¿por qué a todas se la convencía de la misma manera? ¿por qué todas caían ante la palabras de un chico?.

Espero que sepa que no quería nada serio con ella, de verdad no me qiero sentir culpable. Pensando en todo aquello abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con todos los del cuarto común durmiendo plácidamente. Todos menos uno.

Los ojos brillantes de mi amigo están iluminándome el camino hacía mi cama, donde se encuentra sentado. Logro percibir el destello de una sonrisa en la oscuridad. Me acerco y lo abrazo.

-que fue genial –digo bajito para no despertar a los demás. Siento su sonrisa y su cálido aliento contra mi cuello. Sonrío yo también.

-te lo dije –su voz sonaba divertida, con esa nota de advertencia que tanto me gustaba. –todas las chicas son iguales.

-si, -digo dándole la razón. –por eso ya mi objetivo no va a ser una chica con el cerebro lleno de gusarajos, ni que crea en cuentos de hadas.

-¿y dónde piensas encontrar tal espécimen? –me pregunta. Puedo verlo fruncir el ceño levemente a la luz de la luna.

-no es una chica. –digo riendo. Luego siento un empujón y me doy cuenta que Dean me hizo pegarme con la mesita de noche. –idiota digo riendo también. Si, más importante que cualquier chica, que sexo y mujeres… más que todo eso, tengo a mi mejor amigo.

Con esto no quiero decir que lo vivido con granger no se vaya a repetir… pienso mientras me acuesto en la cama con una respiración lenta a mi lado. *creo que si, podría repetirse…*


End file.
